


let me help you

by chocolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, a very short smut but i try, hope you like it though :>, just a mild smut not too hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: "hyung i read somewhere on tweet that if you have many visible veins... that's mean you always touch yourself" - jisung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 75
Collections: Minsung in need of holy water





	let me help you

No doubt that jisung and minho are a close friends/brother or soulmate you could call. They often found each other whenever they need hugs, cuddles or just to share sweet words. It was safe to say that they never cross their limit. They never talk about each other’s privacy. But jisung know though, minho has been jerking off whenever he can at such ungodly hour, mostly after he finishes his dance practice.

And, jisung found it embarrassing at first that he knew the elder’s little secret. But after sometimes it happened, jisung sure, he found it amusing and he got himself hard most time. Minho will be jerking off at his own bathroom meanwhile jisung went to the big bathroom to do his stuff. He feels like a sinner when he does that, imagining minho’s soft moan.

Jisung has never been thankful that he actually knows how to compose himself whenever he meets minho. He found it hard at first when he was cuddling with the elder, thinking that he knew some secret about the elder. But he eases himself when he knows he can’t and will never talk about it with minho. He loves whatever he has right now with minho, he didn’t want to ruin it just because of some damn hard bone.

It was right after their tour, they already back at their own dorm in Seoul. They got few days off from their company to rest and clean their mind before continuing their tour. Jisung and 3racha in general has been busy even after the tour. They’ve been talking and planning on new tracks, leaving the remaining members at the dorm by themselves. Meaning, jisung need to be separated from minho and also that’s meant, no cuddles and soft hugs before he going to sleep. Jisung has been used to have minho to keep him warm every night.

But nonetheless, they still facetime before both going to sleep. Jisung isn’t lying when he noticed that minho’s face flushed a bit and he was pretty much distracting whenever they facetime (mostly at 2am onwards). Jisung know what minho has been up to, and heck, it did turn jisung on. Imagining that minho jerking off slowly meanwhile compose himself and talk with the younger. Sometimes jisung like to tease the elder, telling him how he feels kind of hot and want to facetime naked, leaving minho flustered every single time. Jisung like that.

And so, days after that, he came back to south korea with chan and changbin. Can’t wait to meet minho and have him all by himself. Jisung have never planned to take it any further though, he just wants some light tease and push minho a bit to the edge. But, that night, he can’t take it no more. Seeing minho bare chest and he just wearing a black short boxer make jisung’s mind go crazy. He knows the elder are on his way to the bed but jisung feels things that night.

Jisung haven’t release since last two weeks. He has been so busy and caught up with his schedules that he found himself tired every night. He did want to jerk off really quick sometimes, but it just didn’t help. He somehow wants to hear minho’s soft moan to make him do it quickly.

“hyung, I’m home” jisung said softly, didn’t want t scare minho who are now laying down on his bed. jisung noticed minho’s lips turn upwards and minho immediately scoot closer to the wall, wanting jisung to lay down beside him and jisung did.

“I miss you” minho said, taking in jisung’s scent as he hugs the younger. Jisung have problems on how minho can say things like that without being shy. Jisung’s heart skipped a beat, which is always happened when minho did that to him.

“I miss you too hyung” jisung softly mumbles, snuggling closers to minho’s puff chest. Taking in the scent of mixes of minho’s sweat and their shared body shower cream. Their legs tangled to each other, jisung’s breathe stable following the rhythm of minho’s breathe. Minho put his hand around jisung’s waist and jisung smiles softly. His fingers than playing a trail on minho’s veiny arms. His mind immediately remembered something that make jisung suddenly felt cold.

“why are you shivering sungie?” minho said, his eyes still close but his slowly pat jisung’s tummy.

“h-hyung..”

Minho hummed in response but this time his eyes already open, paying attention to jisung.

“I… I read somewhere on twitter that if you have many visible veins... that's mean you always touch yourself” jisung said, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Minho look taken aback for a moment but when he noticed that jisung’s fingers keep playing with the veins on his arm, he feels like he wants to choke on air.

“don’t trust the internet sungie” minho mumbles,

Jisung smirked at that, his eyes immediately searching for minho’s “don’t lie hyung, I know you did touch yourself a lot” jisung has no idea from where the hell his confident coming from, but he just feel like he need it. He’s so ready for the outcome, whether its bad or turned out to be pleasing.

“what do you mean by that?” minho asked again, feeling cold all over his body

“I just know…” jisung smirk again, his fingers which trailing on the veiny arms slowly moved to the minho’s waist. Jisung didn’t break the eye contact when he slowly touching minho’s bulge. Minho’s eyes widen at the sudden contact, but he didn’t know what he should response. Minho’s dick twitch when he imagines how cute it is for jisung to suck him dry.

“s-sungie…go to sleep, I know you’re tired” minho said, trying to control his voice and hoping it wont break into a moan any seconds.

Jisung huffed at that, “I might be tired, but not too tired to suck you off”

Jisung slowly undressed himself and minho was amused at that. Watching the shy younger suddenly feel confident on showing his body to him. Minho appreciate it even if its mean, only this time. After jisung done undressed (only leave his boxer untouched) he quickly sits between minho’s thigh. Well damn, was he lying? Minho look ethereal like that, with his eyes turned darker, lips parted a bit and jisung noticed that minho’s dick now half hard.

“I will make sure you enjoy this” jisung said, as he spread minho’s legs. Trying to make some space for him to sit there and enjoying the blowjob. Minho’s let out a soft whimper when jisung kiss inside his thigh.

Jisung’s hand never leave from rubbing minho’s cock as he goes. He felt it on his hand that minho’s started to grow big and bigger. Jisung immediately pull down the boxer, leaving minho’s cock twitch at the sudden cold air. Jisung stroke the length again, watching minho’s softly whimpers at that making jisung proud of himself. Jisung immediately lick the precum on the head, spit it with his saliva before continuing to put it inside his mouth.

Jisung bobbed his head up and down few times but the he notices that minho also grind onto his throat making jisung’s feel sore and gag few times, but he enjoyed it too much for his liking. He likes it when minho get harsher on him, even if it means his throat will be sore for days. He stops for a while, catching his breathe meanwhile releasing his own hard dick.

Jisung starting to bob his head faster as he got the rhythm and his other hand stroking his own’s cock. Minho has been moaning mess since, telling jisung how good it feels, and it seriously just make jisung more eager to suck him dry. Jisung’s felt minho’s cock grow bigger inside his mouth as minho keep moaning, and jisung was ready as he knows it will come sooner. Minho’s grinding hard and in seconds he released all the seeds inside him inside jisung’s mouth and as in time, jisung also cum after that, releasing his cum on the bedsheets. Jisung let out minho’s dick with a small pop, making minho eyes dilated on how good it felt.

Jisung then move to the stand and take the tissue’s box, cleaning up his own mess on the bedsheet. After that, minho motioned jisung to come near him and jisung did, not knowing that to expect. Minho eyes deep looking into his, sending cold to jisung’s spines. Minho bites his lips for few times before he pulls jisung closer to him, making jisung bend down on him right on the face. Jisung was flustered at first, his eyes then followed minho’s eyes which is now staring at his lips.

“can i?” minho asked, shakily

Jisung nodded.

Minho then close the gap between them. HE IS NOW KISSING MINHO! It was slow at first, just minho trying to explore jisung’s mouth and take in all the taste. After few seconds, minho deepen the kiss. Tounge battling tounge. Minho bit jisung’s bottom lips, giving him easier access to explore the younger’s mouth. Jisung let out a pleasure moan at that. He has never had a pleasure kiss before and minho’s lips just feel so perfect on him. Like it was made for each other.

Jisung know, minho has always take ‘kiss’ as something serious. Minho had said before that for him, kissing is like the master of all. He only does kiss when he truly likes someone. He has never done it for fun, and now having minho’s lips on his, it’s felt surreal.

They both pull out, leaving a string of saliva between them. “why would you kiss me? I know you’re the type that take kisses seriously” jisung asked, genuinely curious.

“why did you think I did that?” minho asked again, playing riddles.

“hm, I don’t know? Maybe because you’re happy or thankful that I jerked you off?”

Minho chuckles a that, he then cups jisung’s face again and make a quick kiss on jisung’s lips. Honestly? Jisung want more.

“I would literally kiss you all the time even without having you jerking me off” minho said, blush creeps on his cheeks.

“oh. What do you mean by that?”

“are you seriously don’t get it sungie?”

Jisung slowly shake his head,

“it’s because, I like you, dumbass”

“OH.”

_He likes me, that’s why he kissed me._

_Wait._

_He… likes me?_

“hyun-”

Jisung’s words was cut off when minho decided to kiss him again. This time, much more softer and everything just like jisung imagine on how it felt to kiss a minho. He felt loves, he felt protected. He realizes it now, it was because of minho was beside him.

Minho break the kiss first, forehead touching each other’s, eyes glued on both lips, catching up for oxygen.

“will you date me, han jisung?”

Minho swallows hard, jisung noticed how nervous minho is.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that”

Jisung snuggles closer to minho, mumbles a soft yes, making minho hug the younger tighter.

Even after their thousands shared hugs and cuddles,

But this time,

It feels complete.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> twt @minsungbots


End file.
